


It wasn't a choice

by Ecila



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Everyone is connected, Fluff, Fun, Liam head over heels for Zayn, Liam!inlove, M/M, Niall!high-tech stalker, Prison, Puppy Love, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, YouTubers - Freeform, but not, but plenty of sex generally, harry meeting louis in prison, harry!fanboy somewhat, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, leaving marks, liam is a hopeless sap and puppy adorable, louis + zayn trouble maker, louis in prison, louis!badboy, louis!in prison, niall just meddles a hella lot, no prison sex, not really - Freeform, prison fic, someone is into biting ;), with zayn, zayn is so lucky to have liam's love, zayn plays a lot, zayn!artist, zayn!badboy, zayn!player, zouis!youtubers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila/pseuds/Ecila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm wearing an orange overall. My inner fashion diva is cringing whenever I look down on myself. I think I have every right to sound as contradicting as I feel like.” </p><p>~AU where Louis has to go to prison, Zayn is incredibly popular (especially among a specific puppy *cough* LIAM! *cough*), Niall has a lot of free time and is like a nerd acting on crack, Liam is the adorable boy next door and Harry is the handsome stranger facing the bundle of energy, laughter and just LIFE that is Louis.</p><p>OR the story in which Zayn and Louis are little badasses, Niall's a rich or not rich stalker, Liam is Liam and Harry runs into Louis. </p><p>"Falling for you... it wasn't a choice, it was inevitable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wasn't a choice

**Author's Note:**

> So... this story hopefully will hopefully be the masterpiece I have been working up to all my life. Haha, wow no pressure there, thanks my stupid self.  
> Anyways, this is a project in the making and it will develope slowly, I promise.  
> Give it a shot? You might end up liking it :)
> 
> By the way, I don't even know how I came up with this character constellation... :D  
> Just know, the prologue is just that... a prologue, it'll get more interesting ;)

“Did you hear that?”

“No one's there, so crack the fuckin' door open!”

“Babe, this is by far one of the most stupid things we've ever done.”

“Remember Walmart? That's by far the worst stunt we pulled.”

“Oh yeah,” Louis laughs, shaking his head, his silky hazel hair feathery and all over the place, swaying with the motion. “First time to ever run from the cops. Good days.”

“I swear, if anyone is listening in on this conversation they might confuse us for downright badasses.”

“'Running from the cops' does sound pretty badass.” He grins, focusing his sharp cobalt eyes on the lock of their school, hairpin carefully twisting and turning in the lock, as he hears the clacking sound of the door slowly unlocking. Each crack does things to his smile, lighting it up, as he glances briefly at his best friend and partner in crime, Zayn –roughly tousled jet black hair that looks a perfect mess and deep honey gold eyes framed by long lashes and a cutting jawline that makes him overall very much the Greek God that makes people stop on the street and stare–, smirking. “Doing your rep all justice, Bradford Bad Boy.”

Zayn pops his imaginary collar, grinning right back at Louis, as he sneaks glances around to make sure the guard isn't there. One hand is firmly holding onto the torch light while the other is lazily wrapped around his backpacks strap. “Doin' what I can.” He counters, patiently waiting for Louis to unlock the back door of the school they used to attend together. “This really brings up memories...”

“Yeah,” Louis laughs, taking another important part of his picking-locks-set, holding the hairpin between his lips, “Remember that nerdy kid running after you? He even took the blame for when you crashed into Mrs Fletchers car, didn't he?”

Zayn raises an thoughtful eyebrow, scratching the light scruff, “You talking about Liam?”

“Yeah, that one.” Louis agrees, mumbling a little with the hairpin still between his lips, as he leans closer to the lock, turning the short hook he's holding and turning just at the right angle, a satisfied smile taking over his features, when the loud cracking sound indicates the door being unlocked at last. Louis gathers the four ingredients to his special little Titanium lock pick set that he always carries on him. He puts the hairpin back into his pocket, sitting down on the ground to take of his shoe and store the lock pick set at the underside of his shoe that had a secret little pocket to it.

Zayn shakes his head with a chuckle, watching his best friend putting his shoes back on. “When did you ever turn into this secret little agent, mate...”

“Always have been. You just didn't know 'bout it.” Louis replies, opening the door and motioning for Zayn to follow behind him, as they hastily walk through the empty halls of West High, passed the lockers to the dressing room.

Armed with their dimmed torch lights, both boys grant themselves access to their destination, the indoor school pool. Louis looks down at his personal favourite place at school, seeing the water always eased his mind, but right now, he just wants to mess about and have fun. So he takes off the backpack he's been bringing with him, glancing one more time back and forth to assure that no one is watching them. Then he puts on the Venetian long nose mask he specifically bought for this occasion, tying it carefully behind his head, before throwing his hoodie over his head, covering his head and leaving him a masked stranger in black clothes in the darkness.

Zayn –having pulled out his Scream-mask– snickers quietly, seeing Louis in his attire, shaking his head slowly, before pulling out all ingredients they would need for this new stunt and tying his own mask to his face, leaving him much like Louis as a stranger in black clothes, hiding behind a Scream-mask. “You taking care of the cameras, or...”

Louis spares Zayn a glance snorts, once finding himself faced with the Murderer of the four or five movies that the mask had starred in and become famous with, shrugging carelessly his shoulders. “We're setting up our own camera, right?”

“What'cha think I'm doing.” Zayn counters, already walking to the other side of the pool and setting the second pair of camera equipment up, turning the device on and starting the recording immediately, much the same as he did with the first camera, the dim light of the moon just enough for them to see shadows and vague colours.

“Did you take the night cameras? Not that we have to repeat this whole ordeal again–”

“We both know you know nothing about this, babe... let's not even go there.” Zayn cuts him off, smirking at Louis with a shake of his head. “And don't even pretend that you wouldn't wanna repeat this shit.”

“True and true.” Louis easily confirms with a shrug of his shoulders, glancing from the little red dot that keeps blinking on the camera back to the masked Zayn, snorting and shaking his head. “Let's do this, shall we?”

“We shall.” Zayn confirms with the same grin, as he pulls out the last of his spray cans, putting them next to each other in a straight line, his eyes having long adjusted to the dim light making him easily see in this light.

Louis puts his phone onto one of the poles next to the pool, turning the music on full blast –playing a random remix of random party music collaborations–, as he empties the content of his own backpack fully. The different things –little bottles of chemicals, a big water bottle filled with some dark liquid, plastic animals and undeniable plastic bags– fall to the floor in a low clattering noise that the music easily overshadows with its loud bass.

The black-haired boy –still hiding behind a Scream-mask– finally gets to work, listening to the music he slips the can of jet black into his hand and sprays a line across the concrete wall, his eyes follow the liquid colour in fascination as it settles on the cold stone, his other hand automatically snaking the next can and mixing a bright sky blue into the liquid black, his eyes dancing in delight. He watches the colours mixing together, running into another and makes sure to blend them properly into one another and smiles in satisfaction.

Meanwhile Louis –hiding behind the white and blue long nosed mask– gathers the tubes of chemicals in his hands reading through the names one after another and taking one a specific black mixture. He pours its content right into the pool with a wicked little smile on his lips, as he watches the black liquid disappear in the water, as though having never existed to begin with. He follows it up with a transparent liquid in another tube that might as well have been water –or Vodka, ha!– and pours it into the pool's water as well, watching the same reaction – nothing whatsoever visibly happens. He stores both tubes back into his backpack, bending down to retrieve a bottle with yellow powder, which its content he also empties into the pool, watching everything disappear in the water. He then pulls out the water bottle that must contain anything _but_ water and pours the whole content of two litres into the pool, his cobalt eyes intently staring down at the water, no movement in the water, except for the small ripples he has caused. He then throws the tiny plastic animals into the water, watching them drift to the pool's ground with a grin.

“Yo babe!” Louis shouts over the music, glancing over his shoulder, to see his best mate in full motion, running from one corner to the other, holding 6 different spray cans at once and switching between them all back and forth in colour and going all wild to the music, only stopping in his steps when Louis repeats himself. He doesn't turn around though, seemingly staring at the wall, “I'm almost done with my masterpiece. Wanna watch the final stroke?”

This time Zayn does turn around and gives Louis a knowing grin. “How 'bout you wait for me, instead? We can finish off together.” He suggests and turns back around, throwing the cans to the ground and only keeping the blue and the red can in his hand, continuing to spray, adding the finishing touches to his masterpiece of swirling colours, as he leans down to retrieve the black spray can that he started all this with. He adds a tiny C in the corner of the big portray he left behind, stepping back, almost 9 ft. to properly take in his piece in its fullest form and art.

Louis steps up to him, grinning, “Outdid yourself there, babe. I've never seen a prettier joint in my entire life.”

“You can see that?” Zayn is clearly delighted by Louis' perceptive eyes, liking the sharp witted eyes that Louis has been blessed with as one of Louis' best attributes. He always understands his art like no one else does.

“Of course I can...” Louis doesn't mention that for an outsider the black swirling colours might be anything, except for a joint being lit, but really, who cares. They certainly don't. Instead he nudges Zayn's arm with his own, moving his head toward the other side of the pool. “Front seats?”

“You didn't even have to ask.”

They link arms and skip to the other side of the pool, leaving Louis' phone on full-blast with the music turned on as they stop on the other side, taking in the light-reflecting pool and the dark masterpiece on the other side of the wall that Zayn plans on leaving behind.

Louis takes a little pack of matches out, lighting one and glances briefly at Zayn, stretching his hand out, so it's a few feet above the water. “Ready?”

“Go for it.”

And then Louis' drops the lit match – as soon as it connects to the water, the water seems to catch fire, the flames within a split of a second eating its way to the whole other side of the pool, lighting the room momentarily in a bright red white light. Both Zayn and Louis stare in amazement at the flames dancing right in front of their faces and the artful masterpiece that now in full light looks a lot more beautiful than they had even thought. Zayn laughs in open delight, satisfaction all over his face, as Louis smiles at the flickering flames that lick higher and higher into the air, not quite reaching the ceiling, but certainly enough to have the whole room alit with a red shadowed glow, a dancing uneven light, making the painting seem vividly alive.

“Three, two, one.” Louis' breathes softly and as the words are out, the water slowly takes over an ink blank colour that runs down to the bottom of the pool, seeming to eat the flames, as they hastily die down until there is no evidence of the flaming heat left, except for the warmth that both boys can still feel on their skin. The water now an ink jet black, the room dark again.

“It's beautiful, babe.” Zayn whispers impressed, staring at the black water with a smile, looking at Louis and shaking his head with a bright grin, knowing what kind of face his best mate must be making below this ridiculous Venetian long nose mask.

Both turn automatically to the camera, something they had done too many times, posing for a few seconds with big grins on their faces – only on Louis' face was it visible though, Zayn's face still hidden behind the Scream-mask.

“Let's stop the recordings and get outta here.” Louis suggests and Zayn nods his head, walking back to the wall to gather his spray cans and tossing them into his open backpack when he halts in his tracks, his head snapping up.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“I just heart a voice.” Zayn replies, not daring to move just yet, his eyes scanning the room as though expecting to find a face staring back at him. Coming up empty-handed after a good minute of looking, he cautiously continues to pack his things back into his pocket. He zips up his backpack and slings it over his shoulder glancing at Louis, to see him getting the last camera turned off and retrieves them from the older lad with a grin. “I'll put the stuff together and you go get your... chemicals.”

“Sounds good. Not sure whether I'd break it, if I tried it myself...” Louis responds with a shrug of his shoulder, his hands automatically giving Zayn all the media-devices and turning his attention to something he understands and is remotely good at; his toys – his chemicals. He gathers all the tubes and carefully puts them back inside his backpack, his eyes scanning the room.

“Lou, you done yet?” Zayn shouts from the door leading to the changing room, already ready to leave this place. The deed is done and they were done here.

Noticing his phone on the pole Louis nods his head, “Be right there Babe, go ahead and--”

The lights turn on and a loud alarm sounds through the pool, echoing off the wall, just as the back door to the pool bursts open and inside jumps a security guard that looks both athletic and bulky and his eyes instantly narrow on Louis, as he reaches for his gun. “DON'T FUCKIN' MOVE!”

“SHIT!” Both Zayn and Louis jump into a run. Zayn leaps out of the room, having been at the door already, while Louis has to snatch his phone and dash off, almost crashing into the door as he internally plans to take the same route he took inside the building and runs passed the changing room, out to the hall and passed his former locker to the main hall and front door, hearing threateningly loud footsteps close behind him.

“I SAID DON'T MOVE!” the security man's voice follows Louis with every step, bounces off the walls, echoes through the halls, interrupting the dead silence of the building.

Panting heavily Louis picks up his pace, testing his limits by running faster than his mind can quite keep up with. He leaps for the front door, once it's in reach, pushes the handle heavily only to have it blocked and crashing unceremoniously against it. A throbbing pain instantly shoots through his chest. “FUCK!” he shouts in agony, not glancing once behind him as he feels his heartbeat accelerating, beating loudly and too fast in his ears. His trembling fingers curled around the door handle, as he frantically pushes it down, as though hoping for a miracle. The miracle never comes, as he feels the hard fist of Mr Security Guard slamming right into his back and all breath leaves his lungs.

“I told you not to fuckin' move.” The notable smug satisfaction in this man's voice would have triggered Louis' anger, if it wasn't for the fact that he can barely stand, barely breath, let alone care about this right now.

Louis can barely hear the man, struggles to breath from the sudden hit that has him coughing and his sigh woozy. “Fuck...” he breathes, before his sight goes black and his knees give out.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... yes, I know this isn't exciting or too special, but I hope you bear with it, keeping in mind that my stories always start out slowly, but will get to the interesting part ;)
> 
> Also, I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Bear with me, seeing as English is my third language.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I would very much appreciate your opinion to this :)
> 
> -A


End file.
